


The Arranged Marriage

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: oihina week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cant tag much, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: “What’s your name?” A question, and honestly Tooru wasn’t at all surprised that was the first thing he thought to say. This teen was just questions, and Tooru couldn’t think of a single answer for any of them. The stranger gave no answer as he disappeared among a seemingly endless sea of people.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	The Arranged Marriage

Tooru knew that his marriage to the prince of the Northern kingdom was arranged the moment the younger was born. His parents had always had a close bond with the royal family from their sister kingdom, it was only natural that their sons would marry when the youngest was old enough. Knowing all that still didn’t change the fact he had never met the prince. 

The travel had taken little under a week and went smoothly, Tooru was still tired and wished to simply be shown where he would be staying, but it would have been rude for him to have not met with the Hinata family first. So, with exhaustion weighing down on his shoulders and mind, he followed his parents to the throne room. He envied his sister at the moment, her and her husband had stayed behind to run the kingdom in his parents’ absence. 

The throne room was beautiful, two large thrones sat directly in front of him, the king and queen sat upon them, a smaller empty throne sat to the left of the queen’s throne. The room was spacious with marble floors, white bricks made up the wall and ceiling. Grand windows to the left allowed a view of the courtyard and the bustling city beyond the open gates, citizens roaming in and out of the castle grounds as they please. 

A guard rushing out of the service door to the right of the room caught Tooru’s attention, the king also looked over, smiling fondly when the guard whispered something in his ear. Tooru guessed it had something to do with the empty throne where the prince was supposed to be. 

“I apologise, but my son has a habit of sneaking off to walk among the townsfolk. I’ll send a couple guards out to see if they can find him,” he chuckled when he finished, head shaking slightly. It was purely on impulse when Tooru offered to go look for his fiancé, but no one objected. 

Tooru had just stepped out of the courtyard into the town when he realised, he had no clue what the prince looked like. Oh well, at least this gave him a chance to look around without someone breathing down his neck. Although his fitted blue tunic with silver embroidery on the cuffs of each sleave and form fitting white pants did draw attention from the people. 

The streets smelled amazing, the smell of spices and pastry filling them. Stalls selling a multitude of things lined the sides, but what really drew Tooru’s attention was the crowed gathered in front of him, music flowing past his ears like a caress. Weaving his way to the front Tooru caught sight of a teen not much younger than himself dancing. 

He was barefoot, wearing simple brown pants, his chest was bare as the townsfolk tossed coloured powder into the small space he danced in. Purples, blues, oranges, yellows and greens coated the teens skin and hair. Tooru was stunned as the boy hardly touched the ground, feet hardly stopping as he danced as if people weren’t on every side of him. The song finished and Tooru found himself clapping along with the other people gathered. 

Bowing once the boy walked off, the people filled the space the boy had been dancing in and started dancing themselves. Tooru tried to follow the mop of orange as best he could but soon lost him in the sea of people, it didn’t help that the teen was shorter. A tap on his shoulder made him look to see the teen he had tried to chase. 

The orange haired teen smiled as he jerked his head to the side, where there was a lot less people. Without waiting for Tooru’s response, he walked off, footsteps as light as when he danced. The side streets were less crowded, less stalls lined the sides, but it was no less enchanting. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The teen smiled as he sat down in a random grassy patch between two stone buildings, patting the spot next to him as he looked to Tooru with an expectant gaze.

“What gave it away?” Ok, that sounded a lot more sarcastic than was intended, but he was curious as to what gave it away. 

“Well you seemed extremely uncomfortable being in such a large gathering of people, which is really out of place for this kingdom’s people since events like this are commonplace for us. That and your clothes are not garments we sell here as you may have noticed. So, really, its quite easy to tell your not from this kingdom, among other things.” Well that was interesting, though Tooru did suppose blue did stand out in the sea of bright oranges and reds. 

“Among other things? Do tell, what else do my clothes and lack of comfort around strangers tell you” Tooru almost choked as a look entered the strangers eyes, he couldn’t quite place it, but it made him feel like this teen knew something that he didn’t.

With a laugh that shouldn’t have made Tooru’s heart beat as fast it did, the teen got up to leave. Before he could however, Tooru caught his wrist in his hand, at a loss for what to do when the stranger sent him a confused look, Tooru did the first thing he could think of. 

“What’s your name?” A question, and honestly Tooru wasn’t at all surprised that was the first thing he thought to say. This teen was just questions, and Tooru couldn’t think of a single answer for any of them. The stranger gave no answer as he disappeared among a seemingly endless sea of people. 

Looking at the sky he noted the shades of dark blues, pinks, oranges and reds bleed into the sky, with a heavy sigh the prince made his way back to the castle. 

§§§

Tooru was glad that the Hinata’s were understanding of the fact that he simply wanted to spend the night in his room and had organised for someone to bring food to his room instead of forcing him to eat with them. He could understand why his parents were fond of them, they were kind, almost to a fault. 

Lounging in bed after he finished eating, Tooru found his mind wandering to the strange teen, wondering if they would meet again. 

§§§

  
Tooru made his way to the stable to wait by the horses, his parents had arranged a ride with the unknown prince as a bonding experience of sorts. Apparently Tooru had missed the elusive prince at dinner, and now would be stuck waiting. The palace guards had crashed into the room that morning saying they couldn’t find the prince in his chambers, so Tooru was left to contemplate if he should go on the ride alone. 

A familiar mop of orange hair appeared in his view, heading towards the stables. Well-worn boots adorned the teens feet, he appeared to be wearing the same pants as the day before. Tooru was slightly surprised that he found himself disappointed at the fact the teen was wearing a tan shirt, one worn by all the stable hands. 

He watched transfixed as the boy fed all the horses, including the ones his family and guards had taken. Cooing softly at his horse, Tooru couldn’t help but gape as his horse allowed the boy to pet her. The two stood in a comfortable silence, then the boy broke it, nearly giving Tooru a heart attack in the process. 

“Do you want to go for a ride?” Tooru weighed his options, he could go on a ride with a stranger he didn’t even know the name of, or he could wait for the prince who probably wasn’t going to show up.

Smiling, Tooru nodded. The stranger led them to small clearing about thirty minutes from town, jumping down from their horses the two watched as they walked over to a small pond and began to drink. A soft thud drew Tooru attention to his left where his companion had flopped down in the grass. 

The sight made it difficult to breathe, the orange haired teen was leaning back on his hands, legs spread out in front of him. The boy’s head was tilted upwards, eyes closed, and a lazy smile adorned his face, the wind playing with his hair. Tooru forced his eyes away as he sat down. 

It was almost ridiculous, how relaxed he was next to this boy, he found himself wishing that he would be marrying the boy next to him instead of the prince he had yet to meet, and wouldn’t since the ceremony was tomorrow and both princes would be busy getting ready.

“Are you going to tell me your name, because if I recall correctly it is only common courtesy to supply your name when meeting someone, and since I gave you my name on the way here, I think it only fair.” The boy only hummed, and that was the only sound he made for a couple minutes. 

“What do you think of the prince?” The teen looked towards him as he asked Tooru the question. Tooru was sure that if he wasn’t as stubborn as he was, he would have stopped trying to get the boy’s name by now. But it was also his stubbornness that allowed him to realise that the ginger beside him was scarily good at deflecting the conversation. 

“I haven’t met him so I can’t make the best judgement yet,” the boy simply chuckled at his answer, the same look entering his eyes from the day before. 

“How can you be sure you’ve never met, there were a lot of people in the crowd yesterday.” The thought stayed with Tooru for the remainder for the day, even as he laid on his bed. 

§§§

He couldn’t fight the sigh that passed his lips, not that he really made an effort to do so. People were milling about him, getting him ready for the wedding. Tooru couldn’t focus on a single thought, but one thing was consistent, the strange teen he met. 

His father came into his room minutes after everyone had left his room, Tooru being dressed. He fought the urge to run off to find the strange teen, he had been hoping he would have met him before he was married. His father led him down to the courtyard, declaring how proud he was of Tooru. 

The doors leading to the courtyard were opened by two waiting guards, and Tooru almost tripped when he got his first look at the prince, well what would have been his first look if the ginger haired teen hadn’t been standing at the altar, smiling at him. He listened in a daze for most of the ceremony, managing to recite his vows and learn the stran- Shouyou’s name.

The celebrations went by in mostly a blur, and soon Tooru found himself in their room, laying on the bed facing Shouyou. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“People act differently when they know I’m the prince, so whenever we have a new guest, I’ll dress in a palace uniform and try to get to know them, I wish I could say I was surprised that a lot of people don’t treat the workers well.” 

“The fact that you look nothing like your parents help, I take it,” Shouyou nodded, an adorable chuckle slipping past his lips. “I can understand getting to know how your guests act, but what is with sneaking into the town, from what I gathered that seems to be a common thing.” 

“It helps me get to know the people I will rule over, it helps me build a bond with them, to ensure that they feel safe and happy. It helps me know what needs to be fixed and what can wait. I get to dance with the kids and joke with the adults, my people trust me and in turn I trust them, a kingdom that doesn’t trust is bound to crumble.” 

Tooru didn’t think before he leaned forward and kissed Shouyou for the second time that day. Pulling away from Shouyou proved to be a difficult task, but was worth it when he heard the boy laugh, they joked and told stories until neither could keep their eyes open. They had changed out of the uncomfortable clothes into sleep wear. 

The next morning a maid found them wrapped around each other, still asleep, so she simply left to inform the king and queen that both wouldn’t be able to make it to breakfast. 

§§§

Three years later…

Tooru smiled as he returned home from visiting his family. The smell of spices and pastry welcoming him, but what got his attention was the crowd gathering in front of him, making his way to the front he smiled as he spotted familiar ginger hair moving from one place to another, as the man they belonged to danced as if he didn’t notice the people all around him. Tooru noticed to late, before a hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the circle as well. 

“Welcome home,” Shouyou smiled, kissing his husband on the cheek before dragging him into the dance and proceeding to utterly embarrass him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my fist entry for Oihina week, im really nervouse because this is the first ship week i am participating in, and i havnt seen anyone else post so I'm paranoid. I am proud that the first ship week im writing for, is for these two dorks, I had fun writing this. I am aware that time is different but for me it is 11:30pm on the 12th of January.
> 
> promts:  
> Day 1: FHQ//Royalty au  
> Day 2: Same Team//Paranormal au  
> Day 3: First Date//Hisstorical au  
> Day 4: Soulmate au//Domestic  
> Day 5: Reunion//Long Distance  
> Day 6: Single Dad//College au  
> Day 7: Enimies to Lovers//Free Prompt
> 
> Thanks for reading, if anyone does.


End file.
